


someone who cares

by Roissy



Series: the 100 kinkmeme art fills [16]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Choking, Digital Art, F/M, NSFW Art, kinkmeme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roissy/pseuds/Roissy
Summary: Art fill for the 2019 flash round of the 100 kinkmeme.Prompt 'choking kink'While it is consensual I would underline the fact that this is a choking situation so click while knowing that.





	someone who cares

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Neocities as well](https://roissy.neocities.org/)


End file.
